


【诺俊】海底两万里

by AntonietaIsabela233



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream(Band)
Genre: M/M, 触手系
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonietaIsabela233/pseuds/AntonietaIsabela233
Summary: 一个人鱼王子被拯救了的故事
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Huang Renjun
Kudos: 11





	【诺俊】海底两万里

手脚被满是粘液的腕足勾住，吸盘在皮肤上留下红色的印迹。  
他挣扎不动，眼睁睁看着一条腕足的尖端伸进了他因为厌恶从来不肯触碰的女穴。  
留在外面的部分上的吸盘在吮吸着不知何时立起来的阴蒂，进入内部的尖端也在用小而密集的吸盘一边深入着一边吮吸着内壁，剩下几条腕足或在他丰满的臀肉上吮吸着，或在他小而挺翘的乳房上吮吸着。  
粘液具有催情作用，他口中只能发出断断续续的呻吟声。  
没一会儿，他从女性尿道喷出透明的液体来，内部分泌的润滑用的体液更多，腕足尖端钻进了子宫里，他叫了一声，再次潮吹了。  
他的下体一片泥泞，有他阴道分泌的润滑液随着腕足的抽插顺着流淌下来，还有喷出的潮吹液体以及腕足自带的粘液。  
在他第三次潮吹过后，腕足从他子宫和阴道里抽了出来，被过度扩张的口子穴肉外翻，红彤彤的，一张一翕，还在向外流淌着因为快速抽插被打出白沫的液体。  
腕足就着这些液体探进了紧闭的菊穴。  
这一整个晚上，他被肏完花穴肏菊穴，翻来覆去地吃了个干净，到最后因为嗓子喊哑了呻吟都没了声音。  
但他穿着完好的衣服，也不知道侵犯他的是谁。

情潮退却后他发现自己躺在邮轮的床上睁开了眼，内裤睡裤和被单湿透了。  
——似乎是半夜做了春梦结果在现实中夹腿磨蹭着被潮吹了。  
他抬起胳膊看了看，上面一个红印子也没有，摸了摸嘴唇，也没有被吸盘吮肿。  
我真是头一次知道还能有人因为在梦里和奇怪的生物XXOO而获得快感。  
黄仁俊默默反思了一下自己是不是奇奇怪怪的小视频看多了，然后发现他已经很久没有看过小视频了。  
因为忙。  
现在他能在这里还是因为工作狂上司要谈生意的人在这艘邮轮上，对方说要三天后谈判，上司索性放了黄仁俊三天的假。  
上司给了黄仁俊一张邮轮的贵宾卡让他好好玩，但是他接过卡之后回房间换个衣服的功夫就开始倒头大睡，结果做了这么个香艳的梦。  
也不知道是不是心理作用，黄仁俊感觉自己身上居然真的有点黏黏糊糊的，于是他去浴室洗了个澡，又换上了泳裤准备去邮轮顶层的游泳池里游两圈。

到了泳池边上后，黄仁俊看到了端着杯牛奶装深沉的上司。  
上司还是那一身他穿了好几年的黑色运动装，戴着眼镜刘海遮眼，只能从下巴颏推断这大约是个帅哥。  
不过现在的他想游泳不想工作，就算是个帅哥他也装作没看见，直接进了泳池。  
游泳池里的水很清凉，配上海风吹拂就是完美的海水浴，水流顺着身体划过的感觉就像软趴趴的腕足在用吸盘轻轻抚摸着他。  
可能是因为到了大海上所以才会做这样的梦吧。  
黄仁俊游完几圈之后有点累了，趴在泳池边上悄悄观察着人群，看他的上司走没走。  
“黄仁俊。”  
有人用上司平板的语气和软绵绵的嗓音叫了他的名字，他抬起头，看到上司蹲在他面前举着杯牛奶，他下意识地微笑起来，接过了牛奶杯，触碰到了上司的手指。  
凉凉的滑溜溜的，像是某种海洋生物。  
说起来，他上司白得过分，也像是生活在常年不见阳光的深海生物。  
不过上司要是深海生物也一定是那种帅气的人鱼，尾巴两米长，亮晶晶的会发光，一尾巴抽翻一条坏鱼。  
但是从来没见过他下水呢，做特助这几年也从没见过上司西装或者运动装之外的样子。  
上司众多迷弟兼暗恋者其一的黄仁俊喝着自从他做了特助之后上司每天都会给他的一杯牛奶胡思乱想道。  
结果就在黄仁俊把牛奶杯还回去的时候，一个小男孩一边回头一边跑，小炮弹一样冲了过来，把上司撞了一个趔趄。上司好不容易稳住身形结果脚下踩中池边沿黄仁俊刚刚弄上去的一点水，扑通一声，摔在了黄仁俊的身上，两个人一起沉到了池底。  
两人的嘴唇贴在一起，严丝合缝，味蕾传来一丝丝血腥味，应该是磕到了牙。  
被砸懵的黄仁俊被上司拉着在水里站了起来，小男孩正哭喊着被一个大一点的女孩摁着打屁股，一个女人过来道歉道：“实在是太不好意思了两位，我儿子他不注意安全，今晚二位在餐厅的消费我给报销您看行吗？”  
上司看着黄仁俊，黄仁俊摸着有点肿的嘴唇微笑道：“加上我男朋友这身衣服吧。”

女人转账完之后把温柔的微笑变成了冷笑，小男孩缩成了鹌鹑，仍旧被从小干农活因此很有劲的妈妈摁着揍了一顿，女孩在一旁看着远处的夕阳听着弟弟杀猪般的哭嚎憋着笑，黄仁俊觉得有意思多看了两眼，上司扯了扯他的衣角这才跟着上司进去换了衣服。

结果没想到上司到了晚上发起烧来，过来请上司共进晚餐的黄仁俊连忙要打内线电话叫医生，却被上司握住了手腕。  
黄仁俊低头看着这只苍白的手：骨节分明，指甲尖利的，在某个角度皮肤表层像鳞片一样反射着光。  
上司狭长的眼睛半睁着，此刻闪着幽幽的红光。  
他张开嘴露出和指甲一样尖利的牙齿，用变得低沉醇厚的嗓音说道：“不用，扶我去浴室。”  
黄仁俊被苏得一个激灵，顾不上想上司这到底是什么怪病，费力地架着突然有些不会走路的上司进了浴缸里，打开了水龙头。  
上司一直握着他的手腕没松开，黄仁俊也就装不知道一直任他握着，趁机观赏露额头闭着眼表情隐忍的帅哥。  
“一会儿不要被吓到，我不会伤害你。”水中的雕塑美男开口道，黄仁俊连忙答应了好几声，不错眼地盯着胸肌腹肌鲨鱼肌并有些遗憾地发现上司穿了内裤。  
雕塑美男哪有穿衣服的呀？  
黄仁俊盯着锁骨出了神，直到被一个凉丝丝的东西摸了摸脸才回过神来。  
他发现他的上司真的变成了一条帅鱼，因为尾巴太长在原本盛两个上司绰绰有余的浴缸里委屈地圈着，原本被内裤遮挡的地方变成了金色的鳞片，内裤也被叠好放在了浴缸旁边的柜子上。  
摸他的东西是上司垂到浴缸外的尾巴根。  
“原来在你眼中我是这样的吗……原来如此。”摘掉眼镜露出额头的上司露出一个张狂的笑容，黄仁俊不自觉地吞咽了一下。  
这个男人……鱼平时就帅得过分了现在怎么更帅了，妈妈，我遭不住。

后面的一切就来得顺理成章。

黄仁俊衣冠整齐地被看不见的腕足侵犯着花穴，在安静的浴室里传来咕啾咕啾的水声。  
因为阴蒂被吸盘包裹着吮吸的感觉过于美妙他很快潮吹了，他的内裤湿透，外裤也湿了一大块。  
他坐在浴缸边上，张着腿，嘴巴被上司翻来覆去地吃了又吃，呻吟和浪叫被吞得七零八碎。  
他伸手推了推上司的肩膀，上司停下了嘴上的动作，吸盘却狠狠地在内壁吮了一口，黄仁俊喘息一声，道：“我，我，嗯，我想要……哈，你。”  
“我在里面啊，难道是我不够大满足不了你？”上司突然骚话又对着黄仁俊的耳朵吹气，黄仁俊呜咽一声抬眼看着他。  
上司看着泪盈于睫的猫儿眼心软了，抽出腕足，解开黄仁俊的西装裤皮带，扒掉他的裤子，早就从鳞片下冒出头的性器在湿润温暖的女户上磨蹭了几下，粉白色的干净龟头就被送了进去。  
性器的尺寸和腕足差不多，上司的性器上也有吸盘分布，爽得黄仁俊口水直流，在性器上扭动了两下屁股。  
看不见的腕足立刻缠了上来，将黄仁俊的四肢绑好，上司用中音提琴的声音说道：“别招我，后天还要去谈生意。”  
黄仁俊则夹紧了内壁，感觉包裹着的性器弹动了一下，上司的呼吸也重了很多。  
然后他被腕足吊着，花穴里插着性器转了个身，被放下了折叠成M字的腿之后粗长的性器同样进入了子宫内。  
又酸又麻的感觉让黄仁俊一下子没坐稳，被大尾巴扶住，前后摆动起来，每一下深入都在他薄薄的腹部有一个凸起的痕迹。  
上司埋头在他胸前吮吸着，牙齿轻咬舌头挤压，快感叠加，他在快到达巅峰时却听到了手机铃声。  
——他专门设置给重要客户的。  
上司伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，伸手够了一下，把手机放到他眼前，用眼神询问他，他睁着被泪水糊满的眼睛看了眼备注有些为难地摇了摇头，上司坏笑一声划开了屏幕，电话接通了。  
“您好，我是黄仁俊。”  
上司恶劣地动了动胯，子宫口软肉被研磨的快感让黄仁俊想尖叫，但他不能，他尽量平稳地说明他目前处于休假中不在公司无法提供他想要的资料，让他等邮件回复。  
在这期间，上司又是让腕足吮吸着阴蒂和乳头又是拼命地往他耳朵里吹气，还时不时动一动胯让柔软的内壁和性器摩擦着。  
可怜的特助挂断电话之后正用控诉的眼神盯着上司时他一边快速地撞击着一边说道：“电话录音了，别担心。”  
黄仁俊放心地尖叫着潮吹了，内壁绞得上司舒服得一个不慎就射在了里面。  
与此同时腕足也开拓好了菊穴，性器还硬着的上司把自己又埋了进去，黄仁俊的腿被抬到了上司的肩膀上，上司滑溜溜冰凉凉的大尾巴垫在他身下冻得他一个激灵。  
“好，嗯，冷。”黄仁俊的话又被撞得支离破碎，上司闻言暂停下来，把他的腿放到身体两侧，性器贴在他的女户上，低头凑了过去：“叫哥哥就给你。”  
“帝努哥哥。”黄仁俊甜甜地说道，感觉特别ooc。  
但小上司却诚实地闻声而起，鱼尾巴也违反自然规律变暖和了，黄仁俊满意地主动抱起自己的腿：“来吧。”  
一个暖和的鱼尾巴就可以带走吗？真的很好骗啊。  
上司这么想着弯起了眼睛，从眼角泪痣突然蔓延出的半脸的妖冶花纹渐渐褪色直至消失。

真的从上司变成男朋友的李帝努问道：“当时你真的没看到我脸上丑丑的咒纹吗？”  
“在你的脸上那东西变帅了，我还以为是你的妖纹。”黄仁俊摸着泪痣说道。  
“但是谢谢你帮我解除诅咒。”李帝努把头放在黄仁俊颈窝里蹭蹭，黄仁俊摸了摸他顺滑如海藻般的头发，“我也谢谢你帮我克服对自己的厌恶。”  
李帝努发出疑惑的声音，黄仁俊笑了起来，“不告诉你。”

传说人鱼王国的王子受到了诅咒，变成了一只大章鱼，每到七月十五日就会变身一次。如果在两百年内找不到能解救他的人他就会永远地变成章鱼。  
但是在他天命之人眼中，他就算是变成了章鱼也是原来人鱼的帅气样子。  
当然了，解除诅咒的方法就是遵从野性的呼唤。

Fin.  
感谢你看到这里


End file.
